Consequences
by JakkyLovesScreamer
Summary: SEQUEL TO SMIRK: After Starscream and Megatron's incident there are some consequences for both of them. Before I start this Fic, I will warn you, spoiler alert, that it starts out kinda slow, but later there is m-preg, slash, Starscream bleeding energon, little mentions of a sparkling, and tc, skywarp, and Soundwave interactions. PLEASE leave reviews if it sucks or if it's awesome.


What He's Done

Noisy as ever, the mess hall was full. But somehow, Soundwave managed to find a seat every morning. Maybe it was because everyone knew he was Megatron's favorite, in more than one way, or maybe the other decepticons just didn't want to get all up in his face so early. Everybody knew that he blasted anyone who did.

With his legs crossed under the table, Soundwave sipped bright pink energon out of its cube and licked his lips from behind his facemask. One of his optics stayed glued on Rumble and Frenzy while he crept nervously over to the table where Megatron was, staring absentmindedly into his high grade. Pushing his facemask further up onto his nose, Soundwave sat down next to his lover and tapped him on the shoulder. A startled Megatron jumped, spilling a few drops of energon on the ground. Running over to cleanup Megatron's mess, Ravage dipped his head to the floor and licked up the energon before it had the chance to stain the floor. Soundwave shooed him away as soon as his tongue left the cold tiles of the mess hall.

Watching as Megatron shifted his position, he whispered in his usual monotone, "Query: is now an appropriate time to ask you something, sir?"

Megatron grunted and took a huge gulp. He slammed the cube down on the table and belched, "What do I care? Go ahead." He growled, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist.

"What will happen to Starscream?"

Twitching his left optic, Megatron glared at his loyal third. Soundwave flinched as Megatron suddenly stood up. Stepping closer to him, Megatron said with a low voice, "That is not your concern, but he will be punished severely." Megatron's optics glowed with intensity.

"The wings?" Soundwave breathed in Megatron's audio receptor.

Stealing Starscream's most common everyday smirk, Megatron replied, "Indeed, Soundwave. He will never fly again." His leader's dark chuckle made him wince once more.

"Statement: he will surely try to… intimidate you again." Soundwave felt pathetic standing under Megatron's cowering figure, and he hoped that his loss for words wasn't too obvious.

"I know," sighed Megatron. Defeat crawled around in his processor; as did the strong pulling urge to accept it. The feeling dulled his taste buds, and suddenly he wasn't very hungry anymore. Leaving his energon, he walked out with Soundwave right behind him.

"You and me have the day off. Alone."

Soundwave's optics lit up in surprise. "Query: since when?"

"Since now." Megatron rubbed the back of Soundwave's neck as he talked. Soundwave's whole frame tingled; it felt awkward to have his leader touch him affectionately with those same hands that he had just recently used to cause Starscream so much intensive damage. He wanted to back away, but something dragged him unwillingly closer. He tensed as his lover's fingers snuck behind his already loose facemask and unlatched the hinges to reveal Soundwave's quivering lips.

"M-Megatron..!" he stuttered, lifting his hands to gently place his palms against Megatron's shoulder.

"What, Soundwave? I thought you enjoyed this!" he tossed the mask aside and slowly embraced Soundwave's cheeks. Bringing his arms to Megatron's waist Soundwave gently pushed him away.

"Negative; I am disturbed. I am unable to do this with you right now." Soundwave turned away from the tyrant, only to feel his stare in the back of his helm. It wasn't as if Megatron knew how much Soundwave had seen. He currently had a right to be confused.

"Soundwave?" his voice rasped.

"No sir; I cannot interface with you again. Never." Soundwave's trembling vocalizer rang out.

"Whatever is wrong?" For once in his life, Megatron actually sounded concerned.

"I've seen what you've done. Starscream: 87% chance of a pregnancy. Starscream: will give birth to your sparkling in approximately 9 deca-cycles."

Megatron gasped at the abrupt statement. "How the slag would you know if I knocked up my second?"

Soundwave bit his lip as he responded, "Fact: we are bonded; I would know." Not looking back, Soundwave hurried to his quarters, sobbing and leaving Megatron utterly speechless."


End file.
